Blind Shinobi Hidden in the Veil
by Maelstrom454
Summary: Naruto is banished after bringing back Sasuke. After being blinded Naruto is adopted by two Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Veil. Look out world there's a new hidden village on the block. Naruto-verse some characters are OOC. M for saftey


**Ok first story and it's a Naruto Homestuck cross there will be pairings if you want to know them then read. As I said first story so be gentle**

**Disclaimer I own nothing except my OC Paradox.**

Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life through the woods he notices a hole in a tree trunk and dives in. As he hides there he thinks back on the series of events that lead him here.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood in a court room with the Civilian and Shinobi Councils as well as the Hokage and Elders "Naruto Uzumaki do you know why you are here" Tsunade asks. "No, not really" our blond hero answers "Enough beating around the bush" a civilian councilor shouts getting dark looks from the Hokage and the shinobi side of the council he ignores them and turns to the blond ninja who has a growing feeling of dread building in his heart. "You demon" the councilor spits venomously "are hereby banished from this village" a cruel smile creeps onto his face. "WHAT, WHY" shouts our hero as he looks to Tsunade who can only look at the table in anger and sorrow. Seeing as no one else was going to say it one of the civilians who was missing his right arm and eye decided to speak up "you are being banished for using excessive force during your mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto felt like something had died in his heart, he didn't say a word he just turned and walked out. He kept walking until he reached his apartment he gathered his things. As he is about to leave he stops. He looks at his reflection in a mirror and sees his headband. His right hand goes to the knot and lets it fall to the ground with a dull clang. He walked out of the village and about a hour later he finds himself confronted by a group of five ANBU, but there was something strange about them. Their masks didn't have the leaf symbol on the forehead of their masks. One with a tiger mask steps forward and says in a dead emotionless voice "Uzumaki san, we need you to come with us." Naruto looks at him suspicion evident in the young blond's eyes "why would you do that I was banished" the ANBU replies in the same dead tone "our employer was against your banishment but was like the Hokage, was overruled by the rest of the council, but he sent us to take you to a facility we have outside of the village so that you can be trained to protect the village." Now despite popular rumor Naruto was not stupid, sure he was somewhat lacking in book smarts but he was actually quite bright and could tell when someone was lying to him just like this guy in front of him. Naruto quickly threw down a smoke bomb and did the only sensible thing one can do in such a moment RUN LIKE HELL._

This leads to our hero's current predicament hiding in a tree wondering if there was some divine being out there just out to make his life difficult.

**(Somewhere else)**

A man in a in a blue trench coat with a red and blue Yin Yang symbol on the back sneezed "ACHOOOO, hmm it would appear that someone is talking about me oh well at least I gave that village little Naruto's location they'll probably send Shorty McShoutypants and his wife to investigate the 'person of interest' I told them about" he said this as a big grin splits his face, yes life was defiantly going to get more interesting.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts is figuratively dragged from his thought as he is literally dragged from his hiding place by the strange ANBU from earlier. The tiger masked one who talked earlier looks at Naruto "Uzumaki san it is useless just come with us and…" he was cut off however before he could finish by a short sword flying into his eye from behind Naruto. "Hey you shitty fuckasses get off picking on little kids or you just so fucking weak you can't fight any one stronger" Naruto looks were the person who spoke was the shouter was a man in his early twenties shaggy black hair that looked like it had never been touched by a comb he wore black shirt with his forehead protector sown into the right sleeve, cargo pants with scroll pockets on the sides, and black shinobi sandals. He also wore a jonin flack jacket that looked a lot like the ones from The Leaf except it was bright red. He had a sickle in both hands and a scowl on his face, but what really caught Naruto's attention were his eyes, they were the same red as his vest. "Hehehe now now Karkles no reason to shout their going to be dead in a few minutes anyway" now Naruto shifted focus to the other person. She had short red hair and was wearing the same thing as 'Karkles' except her flack jacket was teal. On her face was a big mischievous grin made slightly more sinister by the black lipstick and pointy teeth. Her eyes were covered by a pair of pointy bright red glasses. The man's face seemed to glow red with from the sheer amount of anger that was pouring off him "Terezi I love you and nothing will ever change that, BUT FOR ALL THAT IS FUCKING HOLY IN THIS SHIT EATING WORLD STOP CALLING ME THAT WHILE WE ARE ON FUCKING MISSIONS!" The woman just cackled while twirling a short sword with a dragon head as a pommel in her right hand "hehehe kami Karkat you really need to get a sense of humor" the now properly named Karkat just snorts "would you stop fucking around and see if the kid is ok, I'll deal with these fuckasses." Terezi cackles again and walks over to the dead ANBU in front of our young hero and removes the sword that was invading his cranial ocular cavity. After she flicked blood and brains of the sword she took the two swords and sheathed them so the handles made a cane. While she did this Naruto saw that on the back of her flack jacket was a large red Libra symbol. She turned to Naruto with a reassuring smile "hey kid you okay." Naruto was taken aback due to the kindness and warmth in the words he wasn't used to people he knew showing signs of caring so having a complete stranger actually caring about his well being was strange to say the least. Naruto hesitantly nods his head and asks "who are you" the woman smiles and cackles again only this time it sounds more like a normal laugh "hehehe my name is Terezi Pyrope Vantas and the short angry guy with me is my husband Karkat Vantas but call him Karkles for short and we are jonin of the Village Hidden in the Veil so what's your name." Naruto quietly replies "Naruto Uzumaki genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves or at least I was until they banished me." Terezi stops smiling and scrunched her mouth in an impossible way so that it looked like a sideways question mark and asked "Why'd they banish you Naruto" Naruto looks down and says "they banished me because I supposedly used excessive force when I was sent to retrieve the golden boy of the village when he tried to defect from the village." Terezi just snorts "there's no such thing as excessive force when dealing with a traitor, your village has no sense of justice, oh and don't worry about those guys Karkles will del with them." Naruto looks over her shoulder at the other Veil Jonin and sees on his back was a large grey cancer symbol. Karkat shifts into a stance with his sickles ready to attack "ok I'm gonna give you fuckasses one chance to walk away before I kill you in some horrible way." One of the unmarked ANBU slowly moved his hand to the tanto sheathed over his shoulder "This has nothing to do with you leave the jinchuriki and you will not be harmed." Karkat raises an eyebrow while Terezi seems to take a little more interest in what is going on behind her "so that's why your chasing this kid cause he's your fucking weapon" she shouts clearly angered by this while Karkat seems to lose all anger as he softly says "Terezi calm down." She looks at him still plainly angry "calm down, CALM DOWN HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHILE THESE JACKASSES TALK ABOUT A KID LIKE HE IS NOTHING BUT A KUNAI TO BE USED AND THROWN AWAT WHEN HE IS OF NO MORE USE THAT…." "TEREZI" she stops at his sudden out burst in the middle of her rant "you don't need get angry with them" he looks back at them over his shoulder and Naruto sees his eyes. Karkat's eyes held none of the annoyance from earlier now they had gone to full blown pissed of yet his voice stayed deceptively calm "it's as you said earlier, their going to be dead soon so why bother." Terezi looks dumb founded for a moment before she began to cackle again "hehehe after all the years I've known you I never thought that you would ever be the one to calm me while I was angry." Karkat doesn't answer her, he just charges the four ROOT ANBU. Two of the masked men also charge the Veil Jonin locking their tip less tantos against his sickles while the other two emotionless wonders run around both sides of him heading for The female jonin and our blond hero. One of the ROOT members throws some kunai at Naruto who tries to dodge them. Our hero successfully dodges most of them but one grazes across his face right along his eyes. He lets forth a scream of pain as his world turned black. Terezi is distracted by this for a second allowing the other charging ANBU to get be hind her. As he goes to kill her with his tanto she grabs the top and bottom of her cane "**Flying** **Dragon sword style: Slaughter Scape**" suddenly her swords are out and the ROOT agent is in very small pieces. The other ANBU goes to kill a still writhing Naruto. Karkat still stuck in a power struggle with the two other ROOT agents sees this. He channels his chakra into his sickles extending a chakra blade from the tip of each piercing the skulls of both ANBU at once. He spins dropping his left sickle and using his right one to slice his arm. He flashes through some one handed hand seals and swung his arm "**blood style: blood lance jutsu." **A spear of bloodflew from his hand and hit the ROOT ANBU in the heart. Terezi runs to Naruto and checks him and shouts "Karkat he's hurt bad we need to get him to a hospital fast." Karkat just nods as Terezi grabs the now barley conscious Naruto and the run full speed toward their village.

Naruto wakes with a start. His world is black and he is panicking. He tries to get up from the bed he is lying in but trips and falls knocking something over with a crash. "Oh glub stop you might hurt your self." The voice was sweet and full of concern which caused Naruto to calm down a little "where am I who are you why can't I see." He hears a light giggle "You're just full of questions aren't ya, whale in order you are in the Veil Hospital, my name is Feferi Peixes, and you can't see because your eyes were injured by those ANBU that attacked you." That clinched it for Naruto there was a higher power out to fuck up his life

**(Across the Village) **

The guy in the Blue trench coat is now sitting in a tree with a pair of binoculars watching our blond hero. "What the shell are you doin here Paradox" an exasperated voice behind him says. The now named Paradox looks over his shoulder his eyes twinkling behind his red and blue sunglasses as he stares at the kage of the Village Hidden in the Veil. She was relatively tall and was wearing the traditional kage robes minus the hat as the huge mass of hair she had wouldn't allow it. He grins at one of his best friends. "Oh you know the usual, messin with people what you doin on this most fine of a day Condii" he asks Condesce. Condesce Peixes looked at the strange immortal she called a friend. He was in his usual attire of a red t shirt, blue cargo pants, a blue trench coat with a Yin Yang symbol on the back that was red and blue respectively, he wore a pair of fingerless gloves the right one was blue with a blue Yang symbol outlined in red while the right was red with a red yin symbol out lined in blue, a set of shades with the right lens blue while the left lens is red, finishing off his attire was a pair of blue combat boots. She once again wondered why she put up with this guys immortal bullshit. "So want to watch your daughter try to calm down a panicking Naruto." Paradox says as if he were talking about the weather while reaching into his trench coat and pulling out another pair of binoculars. She sighs but has a small smile on her face remembering that for all the bullshit this guy was kinda fun, not that she would ever tell him that. "I take it you brought the popcorn like always" the Berukage asks whish is answered by the immortal reaching into his coat to pull out two large buckets of popcorn. They sit there eating popcorn as they watch Condesce's older daughter enter the room and help her little sister calm down our clearly distraught hero Paradox decided to break the ice as it were "so how did the debriefing go." Condesce sighs "about how you guessed it would go, Karkat raged like a mad beast while Terezi kept goin on about how they lack justice, afta Feferi came and told about how the damage to his eyes had caused permanent damage to his sight Terezi really flipped her shit and stormed out afta shoutin how she was goin to adopt the kid." Paradox smiles "So everything is falling into place" the kage next to him looks and asks "why are you goin out a your way to help this one little kid who you have said that you've never met in person, I mean you're a nice guy and all, but you aren't that nice." Paradox sighs as he takes off his sun glasses and rubs his eyes he then looks at her and at that moment she remembers just how old her friend really is. "His mother was one of my students" and with that simple phrase everything became clear to her. Paradox was immensely protective of his students and considered them an extension of his family. She remembers seeing one guy who messed with one of his students get skinned alive with a rubber duck and the guy was still alive for an entire hour after being skinned. "So cause that kids mother is your student you would put my village at risk of attack from another village so he can be safe." The black haired immortal started to grin "nope" she looks at him confused and says "he's a jinchuriki how would they not want him back they even sent ANBU to retrieve him." Paradox's grin only grew "those were Danzo's ROOT ANBU a special group of shinobi who answer only to him and were _supposedly_ shut down on the Hokage's orders but were kept active in secret by Danzo." He looks at the rapt kage "They were sent after Naruto was banished to take him so Danzo can brainwash him into a mindless weapon to use to take over the Leaf village so…" The Berukage smiles "So if they put pressure on us to get the kid back we pop the info about the ROOT not being shut down and bam they got an internal struggle to deal with." Paradox nods "also the Hidden Sand village thinks of our little friend as a hero, so does the Hidden Waterfall village, Spring country, and Wave country, once they find out what happened to Naruto they'll go berserk and The Leaf will lose all the treaties that our little blond friend built for them." He looks at his friend with a look that said he had thought this out "so you do a good deed and get some warm fuzzies, gain a powerful shinobi to be trained , and get an high chance of not one not two but four powerful alliances I think this is a win win situation, oh look Terezi and Karkat just arrived."

**(Back in the Hospital) **

While the conversation had been taking place across the village our hero was doing what any person who had just been told they were blind would do. FREAKING THE FUCK OUT. Feferi for her part was keeping a calm, cool head "Oh glub he's trying to find the window." Well as calm and cool as you can get when there's a blind 12 year old having a mental possibly suicidal breakdown right in front of her. It is right as Naruto found and opened the window a teal blur throws open the door, flashes across the room, and grabs our distraught into a hug. "It's okay Naruto just let it out" Terezi says as she holds him close. Karkat watches from the door way as Naruto cries it all out into Terezi's shoulder. As the blond's sobs begin to subside he moves forward and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Naruto Terezi and I have talked it over and decided we are going to adopt you." Naruto is dumb struck "B-but you don't even know me we met once while I was being chased by a group of strange ANBU and I have done nothing to warrant your attention and on top of that I'm blind I would just get in the way." Terezi just cackles and says "Hehehe that proves we don't know each other Rootles or else you know that I make a habit of running headlong into things without knowing all the details and Karkles always comes along for the ride to make sure I don't die, and as for being blind it aint no biggy, I'm blind too and I can teach you how to be a badass hero of justice like me." Naruto was struck speechless to which Karkat smirks "I'll take your dumbfounded silence as an acceptance of your fate" he look over his shoulder towards the door "hey, munchkins get in here and meet your new brother." Karkat's smirk grows as Naruto is knocked over by a little red blur that was the youngest Vantas child. Akira was a nine year old red headed version of his father only instead of being almost constantly annoyed he was almost constantly happy. "Wowareyoumynewbigbrotherdoyouknowanycooljutsuwhydoyouhavebandagesonyourfacearethosewhiskersreal…." Karkat looks back at the door to were his daughter who is a 14 year old black haired Terezi without the red shades. " So this is my new brother he looks a little rough around the edges but nothing Mom can't fix with a little hell on earth training." As the Vantas family gathers around their newest member, said member starts to think 'I might just like it here after all.

**Whelp that's me first chapter read review and remember there is a special tenth ring of hell made just for flamers. Hope you enjoy Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and if you enjoy it SEND ME ROOT BEER. Ja Ne **


End file.
